How Remiel Got His Job
by Yami Crossing
Summary: A short tale about how Remiel got the job as Daddy.


_Yami's notes: You probably don't need to know this butI don't own TOS or Starbucks. I always liked Remiel I wish they would've delved into how he got his job so I decided to write my version. Enjoy! _

It was a beautiful day all over the world with birds chirping and the sun shining. Of course the three sephrim didn't know that since they were a milgillion feet above the world in a cold metal tower they affectionally refered to as the Tower of Salvation. Far above it that tower past the Starbucks and left of the gift shop Yuan, Kratos and thier whiny leader Mithos sat in the confrence room overseeing the next regeneration journey.

"And remember Yuan no more having boys as chosen I mean would you like to wake up as a girl?" Mithos asked irked at having a boy as a potential body for his sister Martel.

"Um lord I thought he was a girl I mean he still wears pink!" Yuan said taking a sip at his coffe. For the past 4000 years they had been trying to revive Mithos's sister with no luck because apparently the girl was very picky in chosing new bodies. Mithos gave a sigh and looked over his paper work. Glancing at one of the sheets he saw something in particular.

"Hey Kratos guess what!"

"Um cheesecake?" Kratos said sarcastcially.

"No! The other chosen Collete has a rumor going on that we think we can put to our advantage!" Mithos said scanning over the sheets to reread the rumor. Kratos and Yuan looked at each other with pity. Mithos loved gossip and reading tabloids and wasn't afraid to ask the two sephrim wether if they thought bigfoot was real or if the loch ness monster lived in Ymir Forest.

"Apparently the people think she's the daughter of a angel! If we can convince her of that then she might not die like the other ones!" Said Mithos hugging his latest tabloid closer. What Mithos didn't know was that being related to a angel wouldn't prevent the chosen from being stabbed,electrocluded,squashed or faced with horrible food poisoning like the last one was.

"Yah but we're kinda shorthanded who would play him?" Kratos said trying to shoot the idea out the door.

"I don't know. Someone stupid enough to act like her...Yuan what about you doing it?" He jeered at the blue haire one. Yuan glared at his boss which was strangely younger than him.

"No way I'm too smart...andaspyhehehehe..."

"What was that last part Yuan?"

"Nothing." Yuan said meekley.

So the three plotting angels sat there in silence trying to think of a better idea when the intercom interupted them. In a loud buzzing voice it said "The intern here has your doughnuts." And adruptely a young half-elf stepped in carrying a pink box which anyone could guess inside were doughnuts. For a moment all three of them looked at the intern with a smile on thier faces. The intern had blonde hair a white T-Shirt with jeans and a white button that said INTERN REMIEL. The intern stopped smiling when he realized how creepy it was to have three grown men smiling at him.

"I uh brought your doughnuts lord Yggdrasil..." Remiel said looking around at the uncomfortable situation. He set the box on the table and started to turn away when Mithos stopped him. "Hey intern you would like a raise wouldn't you?" He asked in the most sweet creepy voice a boss could ask in.

"...um yeah..." He replied trying to get out of the room.

"Well good because we have a special "job" for you Remiel..." Mithos said approching the poor stupid intern.

"...uh what kind of job?"

And that's when poor Remiel got sucked into the job as Collete's father. Sure it came with a huge ego boost and yes he did get wings and sparkely lights whenever he appered plus a cool hat that looked awesome. But he always regretted wearing a dress (or has Mithos had convinced him a "robe" between snickers from the other angels). He also hated Colettes comments about,

"You havn't paid child support ever you cheapskate!"

or the worse comment,

"You never even came to any of my birthday parties! Not even a birthday card! You suck!"

and even the ocasional,

"Where's my good bye hug huh "dad"?" She would always sneer. Remiel hated his job and was all too happy to spill the plans he was suposed to keep secret and then try to beat the crap out of Colette's group. He was even happier to make fun of Kratos's race but he was not happy to fall down dead.

And that my dear childeren is my darling tale of about how Remiel the fake angel got his job...

THE END

_Yep just a short story I decided to write one night so if you review don't metion if I mispelt somethings because my stories are few and far between. MWHAHAHAH! AhemReview!_


End file.
